Audio Commentary
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Skye, Simmons and Fitz watch a horror movie together at the hotel in between 1x20 and 1x22. Fitz and Simmons have some opinions about the movie and, after a comment from Skye, about which of them is the most adorable. I am rating this T for violence that I mention occurs in the horror movie. There is no swearing or sexual content.


This story takes place, once again, between 1x20 and 1x21 while the team stays at the hotel with the pool. Agents of Shield belongs to its adorable creators and ABC and Marvel.

* * *

"She really shouldn't go in there," Fitz commented critically. "How is it she has no survival instincts whatsoever? Why is she the protagonist?"

He was sitting, hugging his knees on one of the beds in their hotel room beside Simmons. Skye was on her other side, her legs stretched out in front of her. There was an old zombie movie playing on one of the few channels their television had. Skye had found it when the news had become too depressing.

"Well if this film made any sense she'd be fine because he wouldn't have turned yet," Simmons scoffed, "honestly, I know it's a virus but nothing replicates that quickly. He was infected two minutes ago!"

"You tell 'em Simmons!" He cheered his friend. "You zombies make no sense!" He told the creature on the screen who the protagonist had managed to hack to death with a frighteningly large knife.

"They can't hear you it's a movie," Skye giggled, more entertained by them than the TV.

"We know that," "Of course," they replied.

"Still," Simmons continued, "they could have been a little more realistic. I mean if he wasn't a zombie yet she could have killed him nicely rather than chopping him to pieces."

"Killed him nicely?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Slit his throat, hit his head, something quick," she explained calmly.

Of course. Nice throat slitting.

"Much nicer than being a zombie," Fitz added. "Plus if he had a few hours maybe he could have had pancakes."

"Maybe with some blueberries," Simmons suggested and they both sighed dreamily.

It was a commercial now, something about financial aid for students.

"How does this movie make you hungry?" Skye wondered chuckling and they shrugged.

Another commercial started about strawberry pastries.

"Those are amazing," Fitz told her, "but Simmons never let's me buy them." He shot his friend an accusatory glance.

"They are filled with carcinogens," she explained to Skye, leaning towards her and shaking her head. "It's strawberry flavoured death."

"Delicious strawberry flavoured death," Fitz corrected longingly.

"I'm with Simmons on this Fitz, we want to keep you around,," Skye sided and received a mutinous look from Fitz.

"Thank you Skye," Simmons said as the program resumed.

"Why aren't they storing the water?" Fitz criticized watching the protagonist splash tap water on her dirty face.

"If they had any common sense they'd be filling up containers," concurred Simmons.

"They could also fill the sink," he pitched.

"We would be excellent protagonists in a zombie apocalypse movie," she decided and he beamed at her, the pastries forgotten.

"You two would _not_ be in a zombie apocalypse movie," Skye informed them. "You are way too adorable."

"We are not!" "That's ridiculous!" they protested, offended by her comment.

"We are not adorable, we are secret agents!" Fitz exclaimed and Simmons nodded vigorously.

"Adorable secret agents." Skye teased, grinning.

They crossed their arms and shook their heads stubbornly.

"Are you serious?" Simmons shouted at the screen as the plumbing in the movie stopped working and the small group of survivors began to panic. "How did they not know this was going to happen?"

"They are acting as if it's a big surprise!" Fitz chipped in, "Obviously if everyone is _dead_ the plumbing is going to turn off you idiots!"

Skye couldn't stop laughing as, red in the face, the pair of them continued to yell survival suggestions at the television and then become increasingly frustrated when those suggestions were not followed.

"Too adorable," Simmons muttered as the movie finished and the end credits ran down the screen. "More too inteligent to be a horror movie character!"

"To be fair, you are pretty cute," Fitz admitted, nodding at Skye.

"Me?" she gasped, sounding betrayed. "What about that time at the zoo?"

"What about it?" he frowned.

"You should have seen him when we got to the monkey section," she said, turning to Skye.

"I'll bet that was fun," she smiled, casting Fitz a fond glance.

"He was tugging me along and bouncing up and down like a child," Simmons recalled happily, "He was saying 'oh Simmons do you know where this one comes from?' and 'you must know this one's name, you're a biologist aren't you?' and 'we should go there someday, just to see them in the wild.' He was so excited, it was the cutest thing."

"You think I'm the cute one?" Fitz complained and Skye couldn't believe they were actually arguing about this. "You're forgetting that time you tried to hide that you were making me a birthday cake." he leaned towards Skye, "She's such a terrible liar. I came to her house wondering where she'd been all day and she insisted she wasn't baking even though I could _see_ she was covered from head to toe in flour. She was absolutely adorable."

Skye grinned as she pictured the scene.

"That does not beat the monkeys," Simmons objected.

"Well what about that smile she gets when she's excited," Fitz pressed and Skye could picture it easily. "That'd melt anyone."

It was an endearing smile but Skye wasn't entirely with him on the melting part. She decided not to say anything though, wondering how Simmons would counter his arguement. She was enjoying the cuteness debate much more than she had the zombie movie.

"My smile?" Simmons was saying, "It's a shame you can't see your own, because I would have won already. You know what I'm talking about right?" she asked Skye who shrugged. "When the corners of his mouth tug up just a bit and the rest of the smile is in his eyes." she reminded her as if shocked she could forget. "It's impossible not to be cheered at least a bit once you've seen it." she declared. "He's doing it right now!" she said, poking the corner of his mouth.

Fitz blushed and pushed her hand away, "Jemma..."

"Who do you think is the cutest Skye?" she demanded, ignoring his embarassment.

Skye thought she really should have seen this coming, much like the characters in the movie should have seen that the plumbing was going to fail them, but she was unprepared to answer. She knew they would not accept her saying they were equally adorable. Someone had to win.

She was saved when Coulson appeared in the doorway, Triplett close behind him.

"It's lights out everyone," he announced. "Fitz you're with us."

"We still haven't brushed our teeth," Simmons informed him pulling Fitz out of the room.

Skye, whose teeth were minty fresh already, heard them continue to criticize the movie as they walked down the hall to the bathroom. May entered the room ready for bed as she was wishing Coulson and Triplett good night.

"If I said you were adorable, would you just take the compliment and leave it at that?" she asked May as she got under the covers.

"I'm not adorable," May said.

What was it with her friends?

"Coulson would take it though," she added, as an after thought. "and probably FitzSimmons"

"No!" Skye said quickly, "do not bring this up with either of them. Ever."

* * *

**Fun Background**

Thank you to everyone who liked, read or reviewed my other stories. You guys are adorable.

The Fringe reference in this story is when Simmons and Fitz are talking about Delicious strawberry flavoured death. In 2x21 _Northwest Passage_ Walter goes shopping for groceries without Peter and does not deal well with the ingredients of the food he picks up.

This is my first attempt at a humour fanfiction. Their reactions to things may be a bit exaggerated, but I did my best to keep them in character.

The movie they are watching is not a real movie but a mix of different horror movies I have seen including 28 Days Later (which I love) and Skyline (which I did not really like that much)

I do not know which one is more adorable. Don't make me choose XD.


End file.
